Esperanza
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Antonio era un chico alegre y con gran carisma, bastante popular por esas razones, pero sus relaciones íntimas eran realmente pocas, esto en parte era porque había concentrado su atención en una persona en particular, alguien que atrapó su corazón y por el cual casi moriría de amor.


_**Esperanza**_

Nta: Ya saben, me inspiran demasiado y me gana esta loca necesidad.  
Renuncia: Hidekazu-sama.  
Advertencia: Nada, creo, un poco de crueldad, pero final feliz(?).  
Dedicado a TaiFinIta, que me desesperó suficiente como para que me tuviese que desahogar, y a tod s los que sienten que la inspiración para escribir llega en exceso ;P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Esperanza**_

Antonio era un chico alegre y con gran carisma, bastante popular por esas razones, pero sus relaciones íntimas eran realmente pocas, esto en parte era porque había concentrado su atención en sus primos políticos que venían del centro de Italia, a pesar de que le decían que se fuera a jugar con otros niños, él prefería estar con Lovino y Feliciano, aun que el primero era bastante arisco con él, poco a poco fue la persona más importante para él.

De hecho, _se convirtió en la persona con la que conoció el amor…, el amor y su crueldad._

―Lo siento, lo siento Antonio…, pero no puedo… en este momento no siento lo que tú, _es probable que no lo sienta nunca._

La voz era seria y casi amable, el español hubiera preferido que el otro lo negara enérgicamente, que se hubiese burlado de él, que lo hubiera insultado, resistiéndose a algo inevitable, y no aquella voz benévola que intentaba compensar el sueño que destrozaba.

Y aunque fue la primera vez que el italiano vio llorar a Antonio, Lovino no quiso consolarlo, _así era mejor._ Pero la esperanza no causa más que dolor y un falso desengaño, aun cuando se corta de tajo, renace como un fénix, de cenizas que de tan recicladas, provocan que la pasión se vuelva una obsesión; tal como el cariño, el compañerismo y la ternura se habían transformado en sentimientos de amor y dulzura.

Pero Lovino no lo veía, sólo quería que todo siguiera igual, y sólo aceptaba esa idea. Y el español le ayudaba a creerla, volviendo a sonreír, volviendo a tomar cada día como siempre, al menos hasta que alguien se acerca; entonces Antonio lanza miradas sedientas de sangre, quien sea que se acerque a Lovino la pagará caro. Empieza a ser así, Lovino ve a alguien llegar a su lado (cosa que de por sí es difícil con su carácter), y a los días no se sabe nada de él, y cuando se vuelven a encontrar huyen.

Esta situación lastima el frágil corazón del italiano, lo desgarra, cobrando el que él trituró. Poco a poco se va quedando prácticamente solo. Feliciano y Antonio son los únicos que le quedan como compañía incondicional, y su naturaleza posesiva se engancha a ellos como a la cuerda que le sostiene, se aferra con las uñas aunque la desfibre poco a poco… y algún día pueda caer al precipicio, la sostiene con una ínfima esperanza, con algo inmortal.

Feliciano se da cuenta de que su primo y su hermano se están quedando solos, se da cuenta porqué, mas no sabe qué hacer, y aunque siente que tal vez está mal, hace lo que siempre, dejarlo pasar, dejarlo crecer, porque no sabe qué podría ser mejor.

Pasa el tiempo y cambian de escuela, será la misma prestigiosa escuela para los tres, puede que sea hora de cambiar. Comienza a hacer amigos desde la primera hora y al descanso va a ver cómo van los otros dos, a Lovino le cuesta más adaptarse, pero a la hora del almuerzo se siente más seguro, los tiene a ellos dos.

Pero la mitad de su mundo se derrumba cuando a ve a Feliciano con sus nuevos amigos, queriéndoselos presentar. _Olvídalo, no quiero verte, me traicionaste. _Desde entonces hay un quiebre en su relación con su hermano, y el pobre que sólo quería que se integrara. Pero el otro no lo ve del mismo modo, se siente herido por aquello que muchos verían como una pequeñez.

Y siente alivio al ver al español, tan solo como él únicamente deseándole a él, únicamente mirándolo a él. Sonríe y va con el cara de idiota español; ese que siempre está ahí, para él por mucho que lo trate peor que a un esclavo, _él sigue ahí _y eso lo hace feliz.

Pero las clases son un martirio, cada una de ellas, y como siempre, el día tenía que llegar. Había escuchado que unos días después de que entraron una pareja de chicos se le había acercado al español, pero éste siempre lo tuvo como prioridad así que lo ignoró. Un día llegó un albino y le interrumpió en su plática, algo de un trabajo en equipo, el español le pidió un momento y Lovino le dijo que viera al otro después, Antonio dijo que era importante y el italiano hirvió de rabia mientras el moreno resolvía su asunto "importante", _más importante que ÉL._

Algo tan simple, algo tan simple puede llevar a tanto...

―Olvídalo Antonio, vete con tus amiguitos, estoy enojado contigo.

―Lovi, sólo te pedí que esperaras un poco.

―Y yo dije que no, ¿te parece poco el ignorarme?

― ¡¿Por un minuto?! ¿Qué te crees mi dueño?―, sí, sí, no lo creía, lo era, él…―, pues no lo eres. No creas que estoy a tu disposición incondicionalmente, date cuenta, nadie lo está, todos esperamos algo a cambio, aunque sean migajas, pero tú exiges sin más, no puedo vivir así. Ya sé, puede que sea mi culpa, pero… He hecho mucho, he hecho demasiado por ti, Lovino, cosas que no debí haber hecho. Pero no lo haré más, no puedo seguir aquí, con una esperanza estúpida, haciendo cosas que no debería hacer ni por alguien que me ama, y peor por alguien que nunca me ha dicho un "Te amo", como el que te dije a ti. Debería de darme cuenta, dejar de aferrarme a una esperanza vacía; dejar de pisotear, como tantas veces, mi dignidad, aunque tal vez no valga tanto la dignidad de alguien como yo…― para Antonio, eso duele, duele mucho, demasiado...―, pero, si piensas eso, Lovino no vales mucho más que yo.

Hechos polvareda sus corazones, cortada de tajo su esperanza, ésta sólo sale de las cenizas grises para volverlas a encender en escarlata, sólo vuelve una y otra vez abrasando sus sentimientos y transformándolos en algo distinto, casi al azar, de modo casi perverso.

Antonio siente que muere, agoniza porque ha herido de muerte a alguien, a la persona que más le importa, y así se avienta al vacío, se suicida, pero lo había hecho antes, se había suicidado ya. Lo que lo había empujado a ello era lo mismo que le desgarraba las entrañas esta segunda vez.

Lovino cae de rodillas mientras el español camina pesadamente, y progresivamente deja de respirar.

Luego de ese día observaban con tristeza la soledad de ambos chicos, lo mucho que se extrañaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Pero Antonio estaba decidido, no iba a volver, aun si le costaba la vida, en verdad había razón para creerlo. El español ya no dormía por la noche, intentaba sonreír pero el aura obscura opacaba cualquier intento de verse contento, comía pero al rato se mareaba y vomitaba, como si su cuerpo mismo no quisiese subsistir si no estaba el italiano a su lado, dándole aire, proporcionándole como único alimento sus migajas.

Por su parte Lovino no probaba bocado, dormía todo el día sin conseguir descanso, sus ojos exigían las lágrimas a las que él se negaba a dar paso, y si antes su boca apenas conocía las sonrisas, ahora se iban a la mierda, lo mismo que las palabras. Poco a poco, dejaron de ir a la escuela, no veían vida en ningún lado.

Feliciano decidió, empujado por la desesperación y animado por sus amigos, hacer lo que no había hecho nunca. No podía seguir dejándolo pasar.

― ¡Lovino! ¡Despierta, es urgente!―el aludido abrió los ojos con dificultad, ve la figura de su hermano en márgenes borrosos, voltea al reloj mientras el menor sigue insistiéndole, pero hay desesperación en su voz, más que nunca. Eran las once del día, no tenía porque salir de la escuela aun, tal vez pudiera ser grave. ― ¡Rápido, Antonio se muere!

En ese momento se levantó, no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas que no tenía. Corrió jalado por su preocupado hermano. Llegaron a casa del español que se encontraba a medias entre el baño y la cama, con una fiebre altísima y tan débil que no se podía levantar. Antonio. Lovino se arrodillo y ayudó al español a llegar a la cama y ambos se dieron cuenta del estado lastimero del otro.

―L-Lo…vi…

―Sssh… no hables ahora.

Quería decirle, que no se muriera, que lo necesita, que lo ha necesitado todo este tiempo, quería que el moreno regresara a su lado, pidiendo perdón, se negaba a escuchar lo que Antonio había dicho, aquello que le había dolido tanto.

Feliciano fue por compresas de agua fría. Y entre los dos hermanos le bajaron la fiebre después de varias horas. El menor quedó agotado y terminó por dormirse.

―Antonio…

― ¿Sí?

―T-te… extrañé

―Y yo… pero, aun así… no tendrías que molestarte. No sé qué me pasa, mis padres ya no pueden faltar a sus trabajos, y los doctores no encuentran nada…― ¿Será que me muero de amor?

―No puedes morirte…―lo entendía ahora, ni Antonio ni nadie le pertenecía, Antonio, y él mismo pertenecían a la muerte, que cuando quiera les arrebataría de la vida. Aun así… había mantenido la esperanza hasta entonces, no encontraba la forma de arrancarle a esa estupidez la maldita raíz.

― ¿Qué me estás pidiendo?

― ¡Que no te mueras! Sé que no puedes controlarlo por ti mismo… pero, si tú te mueres… no podré soportarlo… porque yo…― el llanto le interrumpía―, yo… t-te a… amo.

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron sorprendidos. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Su mano temblorosa, como la voz del italiano, se levantó para acariciar el sonrojado rostro del otro. Y su boca sonrió antes de acercar sus labios a los contrarios y entregar en aquel beso su alma.

Cayó involuntariamente sobre la almohada, dándole al italiano un breve susto, y durmió, así como el otro, tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De modo que al llegar a visitarlo sus dos amigos y verlo durmiendo con los dos italianos, todos desalineados y él sin mucha ropa (por aquello de que bajara la fiebre), el francés y el germano pensaron lo peor, y no desaprovecharon el tomar una que otra fotografía con buen ángulo, y una comprometedora imagen final, ya tendría problemas por ello más adelante.

Pero todos se alegraron de que el estado del italiano y el español fueran mejorando en su ánimo y su condición. Aunque les era un poco preocupante que fueran, por mucho que intentaran no dejarse llevar, muy ansiosos y posesivos con el otro, y que a eso se le sumara siempre la actitud de superioridad y prácticamente agresión de parte del italiano hacia el español. En fin, lo que era sueño y esperanza para Antonio se había transformado en su vida, y era lo que lo tenía feliz, aun con todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis materias me hacen pensar mucho en Spamano, por eso…  
y bien, qué les pareció, merece comentarios?


End file.
